


I'm Okay

by orphan_account



Category: A Court of Mist and Fury - Fandom, A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Azriel/Rhysand (platonic relationship), F/M, Feyre and Rhysand are not mates, M/M, Rare Pairing, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Weird Pairing, Wing sensitivity, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhysand has constant nightmare even after he had escaped Under the Mountain. Cassian visits his home in the mountains of Velaris to find him having nightmares of the worst kind. Wanting to help his High Lord and 'brother' he does whatever he can but with the cost of his feelings.</p><p>(Worst summary and weirdest goddamn pairing, just read maybe you'll like it? Please?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is probably the most out of nowhere kinda pairing. I hope you like it. There will be self - harm etc. Now, let's get on now shall we?  
> Also mild language. I know 1 chapter is too early for smut but its needed for now.
> 
> (Also, this is my first time so if its terrible do tell me!

_Defeat. Regret. Guilt. Depression._ Those four things in my life, the four parts of me. I am Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court. The only son in my family. I am raised well, with the freedom of flight. I remember when I first met Cassian and Azriel, we were nothing like we are today. We were like enemies. I also remember when Tamlin, _when he_ , no his father killed my mother. Murdered her in front of my eyes. I remember crying tears of silver, of me killing _his_ father in front of his eyes.

I hated it, hated myself. Hated myself for killing someone, but I knew I did it out of rage and utter grief. I had no family now, no. I only had my Inner Circle and Feyre. I'm having nightmares now, more than usual actually. But even after those nightmare, and those _sickening_ thoughts, most of all the sky keeps me from drowning. It's my freedom, the reminder that the sky is infinite and the stars of our ancestors are there with us every night. The only thing is... I wish, I could see my mother again. 

Her lovely dark blue locks, the silver eyes that set her apart from any other Illyrian, her never-ending well of kindness. Maybe, that's where I got my patience and soft heart from. I wanted to see my father again despite his attitude. He has the heart of steel which only my mother could melt, violet eyes that showed nothing but utter dominance. Those wide wings that he carried on his back with pride. Most of all, I wanted to see the sister I could have, if I had protected them that night.

My thoughts they are cold as I opened my eyes only to see  _those_ red locks. I struggled frantically only to find my hands bound to the headboard of the bed. _Wait, bed?_ Immediately I knew what was going on, I had to get out I had to- 

I shuddered and closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as Amarantha used my wings to her advantage, stroking them leisurely knowing well how sensitive I am to it. With a hand still on my wing, she pulled off my pants in one swift movement. "Wait! Stop!" I pleaded, not wanting to give her the pleasure of sex. 

Amrantha only smiled at me sweetly as she darted foward and planted her lips on mine. My eyes went wide as I felt her tongue prodding my lips not until she bit it that I let out a gasp of suprise that she striked her tongue into my mouth. I hated it, I fucking hated how my body reacted with glee.

Amrantha sucked on my lips till they bruised and stroked my length until I could no hold back but moan out loudly, my body overwhelmed with sensations I have never felt before. I felt Amrantha grin into my lips before she sheathed herself with a loud lusty moan, head thrown back as she commaded me, "Rhys, move  _now you whore!"_  

I could only oblige and began rocking my hips, pleasuring Amrantha is my goal, nothing else. I felt no love towards her, I had to obey. Soon enough, she came hard, scratching my chest in the process and panted into my ear, goose bumps rising as her warm breath tickled my skin. I moved my head away and felt very uncomfortable and my obvious erection.

"Let me help you with that Rhys."

Without warning, Amrantha took me into her mouth and sucked it. "Wait- _Aahhhhh_!" I jerked my hips as I felt her tongue lick me and gently nibble my dick. "No! _Nnnn_ , wait sto- _haaahh_! Please!" I yelled. 

I let out a moan as I released into her mouth, but soon I found her fading away. Her voice getting tipsy. The world began to spin. 

* * *

 

**_nd!_ **

**_sand!_ **

**_RHYSAND!!!_ **

I jerked awake at someone calling my name and gripped at someone's shoulder, my eyes still closed as I buried my head into someone's neck. "It was just a dream Rhys it's okay," the voice said. Cassian, I realized I had been awaken by Cassian. I felt a hand settle on the space in between my wings and began to draw soothing circles. 

Soon enough I calmed down to open my eyes and looked at Cassian's tanned face, his dark gold eyes searching mine. "Don't tell anyone Cass, no one. Not even Mor." Cass only nodded and rubbed my head. I slowly found myself leaning into the touch and purred softly and let my wings rest.

"You caused your bed some damage though Rhys. I don't know how you're going to explain that." Cass said, amusment laced in his tone. I punched his shoulder playfully. "Shut up!" I growled, only to burst in laughter. I looked to my bed and laughed harder, it looked as if a cat had a fight on my bed. 

Chuckling after a few moments I said, "Cass why don't we race like we did before?" My heart aflame at the idea of it. Cass nibbled his lip. "You might get injured or worse die." he said. Really Cass? Really?

"Shut up!" I giggled and Cass swatted me out the window. With a loud  _whoop!_ I soared in the air up into the sky. Cass followed behind me and "At the count of three Rhys!"

One!

Two!

**THREE!**

At that very moment, we tucked our wings behind our back and plummeted to the rushing forest below us. I feared Cass' safety but I knew he could take care of himself. When we were only about 15 meters from the ground I heared Cass open up his wings with a small hiss as the wind shot him back into the sky.

I chuckled only to look back at the rushing floor.

Well, Cauldron save me...

Then I crashed and faded away into an abyss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am now done, I'll post another one soon don't worry but bear with me, school sucks so you know... Anyways till next time!!!!
> 
> ^ ^  
> ~{♡w♡}~  
> v v


End file.
